1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mattress protector and more particularly to a new-generation, improved mattress protector which is designed specifically for the care of patients, capable of effectively preventing liquid seepage, and easy to clean.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional mattress protectors, such as those for household use, are typically made of woven fabric and serve mainly to receive and enclose the mattress to be protected. When such a mattress protector is soiled on the outside, it can be readily removed from the mattress, washed, and then used again to ensure that the generally bulky and difficult-to-wash mattress is always clean, hygienic, and good for use.
However, a mattress protector made of woven fabric is not waterproof. Should a liquid seep through the mattress protector to the mattress received therein, the mattress may be contaminated, become odorous, or even end up useless due to damage to its internal structure. This kind of mattress protectors, therefore, are not suitable for use where they are expected to block seepage and prevent mattress contamination. For example, they are not advised for use with the mattress on a hospital bed, a surgical bed, or the like.
To solve the seepage problem, some conventional mattress protectors are made of waterproof woven fabric to keep liquids from seeping to the mattress being protected, but since these mattress protectors are generally manufactured by sewing (e.g., the contact areas of the top portion and of the peripheral portion of such a mattress protector are sewn together), the tiny gaps in the seams allow seepage to occur.
While seepage through the seams can be prevented by blocking the gaps in the seams with an adhesive substance or adhesive strip, there are obvious disadvantages with the application of an adhesive substance or adhesive strip. More particularly, an adhesive substance tends to age and deteriorate, and an adhesive strip may peel off while the mattress protector to which it is applied is being washed. This kind of mattress protectors not only increase the man-hour cost of production, but also have short service lives because of the adhesive substance or adhesive strip.